Toute la pluie
by Lymnilia
Summary: Il pleut, Sanzo s'emmerde, Hakkai aussi...
1. Tombe sur moi,enfin la fenêtre

Scribouilleuse : Lymnilia

Genre : nawak, yaoï, lemon, O.O.C… bref on cumule

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi...même si j'voudrais bien un pitit sanzo…

Rating :…j'en suis restée aux anciens moi ! on va dire R, pour la suite de la fic.

Blabla inutile : après pas mal de temps dans l'originale, je reviens à la fanfic, sur la demande de ma femme, angeyumi … ceci est donc un délire total.

Et désolée pour le ton pseudo scientifique, mais c'est une fic écrite pendant une période d'intenses révisions...

Toute la pluie… (ou quand l'auteur est forcée de casser ses couples favoris)

Chapitre 1 : Tombe sur moi

Le cas du bonze Genjo Sanzo est très particulier et donc, particulièrement intéressant.

On sait par exemple que Sanzo était d'un naturel honnête, comme tout bonze qui se respecte. Même si il était vrai qu'il n'était pas un bonze traditionnel. Ainsi, en toute honnêteté, il devait admettre qu'il en fallait peu, très peu pour l'énerver.

Par exemple, Gojyo et Goku (que nous abrègerons plus tard par G² pour plus de commodités) y arrivaient sans même essayer.

Deux ou trois yokais un peu trop insistants suffisaient à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Par ailleurs, le cas de G² sera abordé dans une autre étude, axée autour de cette seule problématique.

Notre sujet d'aujourd'hui porte sur une journée particulière.

Une journée où Sanzô n'était pas énervé. Ou bien peut être juste contre Jeep.

Mais c'était pas comme si ce satané dragon avait fait exprès de tomber malade, hein, et puis s'il lui tirait dessus, ils auraient du mal à finir leur mission.

Sanzo n'était donc pas énervé.

Mais lui, le fier, glacial et hyperviolent bonze Genjo Sanzo, gardien du Sutra du ciel et de la terre, s'emmerdait grave.

Donc il n'était pas énervé, car le simple fait de s'énerver pourrait le distraire.

Pour vous dire pourquoi il (le fier et brave etc) s'ennuyait à mourir, il suffit de vous décrire la scène.

Jeep étant malade (surmenage, pauvre bête), les quatre larrons se trouvaient coincés dans une auberge minable, à attendre que ce foutu dragon soit remis sur roues.

Et une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur le patelin où ils avaient atterri, le genre de pluie d'automne qui sent bon mais qui dure, dure et dure encore.

Sur le genre de coin avec trois bicoques, six vieillards et assez d'arbres pour monter une succursale de scieries.

Pas un ennemi, pas une jolie fille -quoique les filles soient plutôt la préoccupation de Gojyo- rien, de rien de chez rien.

Un vide tendant asymptotiquement vers l'infini négatif, ou le zéro absolu.

Notre excité de la gâchette se retrouvait donc condamné à regarder une eau grise couler sur du verre sale avec Hakkai chantonnant calmement derrière lui.

Hakkai, d'ailleurs, un autre membre de l'équation à prendre en compte.

Pas qu'il l'énervait.

A dire vrai, impossible de s'énerver sur Hakkai.

A la rigueur être vaguement exaspéré, sans plus.

Il n'avait rien contre Hakkai lui même.

Il en avait contre la chaleur qui montait au creux de son ventre quand il le frôlait. Il en avait contre cette irrépressible envie de le serrer dans ses bras quand il avait cet éclat triste dans les yeux. Il en avait contre cette attirance presque animale qu'il ressentait à le voir s'entraîner - pas se battre, quand ils se battaient, il était trop occupé à zigouiller du démon pour observer son compagnon- trop souvent ces temps-ci. Il en avait contre ces rêves terriblement marquants avec Hakkai en guest star.

Hakkai, notre second sujet d'étude, en ce jour précis, n'était ni énervé ni sur le point de bouffer le bois de la fenêtre pour se vanter d'être infidèle à leur compagnon commun du moment.

Lui, il fredonnait une chanson de son enfance en sortant d'un meuble caché des bouteilles d'alcool particulièrement fort.

Ôter le bouchon suffisait à lui faire tourner la tête. Pas de quoi tuer un singe donc, ni fouetter un kappa.

Et si Hakkai perdait son temps à sortir des bouteilles poussiéreuses d'un meuble au bois pourri, c'était parce qu'il s'emmerdait comme un rat mort.

Il avait bien essayé de dessiner, pour passer le temps, mais son crayon s'obstinait à ne tracer que le visage de Sanzo. Certes le sujet était fort intéressant d'un point de vue esthétique, mais lorsque sa main commença à dessiner le moine dans des positions pas forcément tout à fait acceptables, en tout pas pour lui, et certainement pas pour la morale, il décida qu'il valait mieux arrêter les dégâts.

En parlant de dégâts, quel serait l'effet d'une vodka améliorée (comme indiqué sur la bouteille) sur un moine ne tenant pas l'alcool?

D'où:

"Sanzo".Pas de réponse.

"Sanzo? "Silence

"Oh, chéri ?" Toujours rien. Fort heureusement.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hakkai pria sincèrement la Trinité bouddhique de lui exaucer un souhait terriblement égoïste :

qu'il n'ait pas entendu.

Restait une solution sûrement radicale mais particulièrement périlleuse.

Hakkai était un individu assez raisonnable d'habitude, mais il lui arrivait de prendre des risques tout à fait inconsidérés.

"Heym, bonze de merde!".

Le résultat fut instantané: Sanzo revint à la réalité en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "magnum" et planta le sien entre les deux yeux de Hakkai qui n'en menait vraiment pas large.

"Calme toi Sanzo...c'était juste pour te réveiller..."

Quand la voix atteint enfin les si sensibles tympans de Sanzo, il réalisa plusieurs petites choses: qu'il n'y avait aucun kappa dans la pièce, que le sol était jonché de bouteilles toutes plus attirantes les unes que les autres, et qu'il était en train de viser Hakkai.

_Son _Hakkai.

Bon, d'accord, il imitait particulièrement bien l'autre imbécile, mais c'était pas une raison et il en avait encore besoin, et pas forcément pour la mission.

Le bonze se racla la gorge, baissa son arme, détourna les yeux et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à des excuses.

Qui ressemblait vaguement. Très vaguement. A des excuses. Mais elles étaient là tout de même, l'intention comptant presque autant que le reste.

Hakkai utilisa son arme imparable contre le rouge qui colorait ses joues : il se redressa, épousseta ses vêtements maltraités par ces dernières minutes mouvementées, remonta ses lunettes du bout des doigts, remit un sourire sur ses lèvres et décida d'oublier la drôle de lueur qui avait brillé dans les yeux du bonze.

« Bref… avant que tu ne te jettes par la fenêtre pour passer le temps, en brisant la vitre au passage pour mettre un peu d'animation dans la vie oh combien silencieuse du coin paumé où on a eu le malheur d'atterrir, je tiens à te signaler que nous avons à disposition un nombre incalculable de bouteilles en très bon état, ce que le vieillard qui nous accueille n'a pas l'air de savoir. Que dirais-tu d'y goûter, à défaut d'avoir autre chose à faire ? »

Et il lui disait ça avec toujours ce même regard, ce même petit sourire, ce même putain de sourire, celui qui avait le don de rendre dingue ce pauvre bonze innocent, victime d'un machiavélique bourreau au regard de liane, au sourire à tomber et à l'expression à baver sur le parquet qui n'avait rien fait pour subir ça mais qui devait être coupable d'un méfait ou d'un autre puisqu'il allait subir une des expériences les plus éprouvantes de sa longue vie de parquet de bois véritable, et se dire qu'il aurait dû écouter sa mère et devenir paroi pour une armoire mais qu'il avait voulu faire comme papa et…

Il faut savoir que la vie de parquet est éprouvante, mais ce n'est pas notre sujet – veuillez nous joindre pour donner à la fondation d'aide aux parquets retraités.

Pour en revenir au bonze, il se laissa tomber au sol avec un grognement.

Car par moment, les êtres à la spiritualité supérieure éprouvent le besoin de revenir à un stade primaire, régression se manifestant par une communication avec le monde extérieur réduite à un idiome encore non transcrit, limité à un ensemble de cris, grognements et gémissements. Par ailleurs, ce langage s'utilise également dans d'autres situations où le plaisir physique allié à un intense effort annihile des siècles de civilisation et réduit le langage à sa forme le plus primitive.

Quant au sujet principal de notre étude anthropologique, passionnant également pour une recherche linguistique mais ce n'est pas notre domaine, il avait prise au col une des bouteilles qui le narguait en lui faisant miroiter les reflets dorés du liquide qu'elle ne dissimulait pas en son sein et avait entrepris de lui régler son compte en en avalant la moitié cul sec.

Hakkai, d'une nature plus tempérée, n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de revenir à un stade antédiluvien et se souvenait donc de la manière la plus civilisée de boire -avec un énorme verre épais comme ses lunettes-, et avait choisi de faire un sort à une bouteille qui l'avait séduit par ses formes et la douceur carmine de la liqueur qu'elle recelait.

Teinte qui colorait à présent très légèrement son visage… ainsi que celui du bonze dont le regard se faisait plus trouble comme il glissait sur le visage du brun.

Et sur son cou

Et sur son torse, dissimulé par une fine chemise blanche.

Une très, très fine chemise blanche.

Sur laquelle quelques gouttes étaient tombées.

Rendant le léger tissu légèrement transparent

Lui faisant réaliser ses affinités avec le torse fin et musclé.

Sanzo, lui, réalisa qu'il avait très, très chaud et descendit l'autre moitié de la troisième bouteille en partant sur la gauche après le cadavre et d'une bouteille bleue et la sépulture d'un honorable flacon de saké pour se calmer.

Et il eut soudain une illumination.

L'alcool tenait chaud, et surtout, ouvrait l'accès à tous les méandres de l'esprit tortueux de l'être, permettant de comprendre un certain nombre de vérités universelles.

Entre autre, la raison de la chaleur qui brûlait ses reins…

et son visage…

et son ventre…

et son bas ventre, surtout.

Tout ça, c'était simplement parce que Hakkai était beau…

et désirable…

et sexy…

et une pure invitation ambulante à la plus sensuelle des débauches.

Hakkai, pendant ce temps, réalisait tant bien que mal qu'il avait peut-être abusée de la bonté de ses amies les bouteilles. Et qu'il aurait vraiment du mal à résister au regard plus ou moins affamé du bonze…

Regard très affamé, à vrai dire.

Regard très, très enflammé.

Regard très, très, très proche.

Et si le regard est proche c'est que le visage l'est aussi.

Assez pour que le souffle brûlant de Sanzo vienne mourir sur les lèvres d'Hakkai.

Assez pour qu'il puisse voir chacune des veines rouges qui striaient ses yeux.

Et qu'il devine facilement qu'il arborait très certainement la même collection de vaisseaux explosés.

Mais il s'en foutait un peu,

Beaucoup,

Voire royalement.

Parce que ce qui l'intéressait, c'était plutôt les lèvres humides, et le petit bout de langue qui glissait sur les lèvres, mentionnées la ligne au dessus, suivez au fond bon sang, et l'expression plutôt perdue du brun… pas farouche du tout comme expression…

Car de tout façons, Hakkai n'était pas d'un naturel farouche, encore moins après quelques verres, et ils étaient adultes tous les deux, et ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, hein ?

Sanzô tenait quand même un minimum l'alcool, hein ?

Enfin, il pouvait pas être si imprégné que ça quoi…

Quoiqu'en dise son haleine…

Et puis, quand il était bourré, vraiment bourré, le bonze avait le regard bien plus flou que ça, non ?

Et ses réflexions durent s'arrêter là car la rencontre inopinée et providentielle de leurs deux bouches lui ôta toute faculté mentale, l'évènement n'ayant rien à voir avec une quelconque chute en avant du bonze, quoiqu'en dise l'agaçante petite voix au fond du crâne d'Hakkai, qui lui suggéra aimablement d'aller voir si elle s'entendrait pas avec les empereurs en balade, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle n'avait pas l'équipement adéquat et que de toutes façons le spectacle était bien plus intéressant ici, où il faisait oh combien plus chaud.

Hakkai se demandait d'ailleurs qui avait eu la mauvaise idée d'allumer une flambée alors qu'il faisait déjà une chaleur d'enfer avant de se souvenir qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de cheminée, et que le seul bois dans la maison était celui des meubles.

Et que la chaleur ne pouvait donc venir que des lèvres du bonze qui se baladaient dans son cou - sans que le brun ne puisse se souvenir de quand est-ce qu'il s'était retrouvé étendu au sol. Ni quand est-ce que sa chemise avait disparu. Ni de quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé à se débattre avec le haut décidemment bien trop moulant du blond

#Tu t'en plaignais pas jusqu'à maintenant#, grinça la petite voix, à qui Hakkai proposa d'aller voir en Alaska s'il était pas planqué sous les pétales d'une jonquille polaire.

Une fois le débardeur terrassé, le brun décida que cette situation ne lui convenait pas du tout. Et la petite voix, pour une fois, acquiesça. C'est donc d'un commun accord qu'il décidèrent d'imposer au blond une position bien plus appréciable : Sanzo pesait son poids, quand même, et Hakkai détestait subir. Il reprit donc tout naturellement le contrôle des opérations.

Tsuzuku !

Et nan, pas de lemon pour l'instant… ca viendra, ca viendra, un peu de patience brave gens


	2. Et moi je fais comme si, et bien!

Scribouilleuse : Lymnilia

Genre : nawak, yaoï, lemon, O.O.C… bref on cumule

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi...même si j'voudrais bien un pitit sanzo…

Rating :…j'en suis restée aux anciens moi ! on va dire R, pour la suite de la fic.

Blabla inutile et RAR pas inutiles: voire à la fin ; je crois que le chapitre s'est assez fait attendre comme ça

Toute la pluie…

Chapitre 2 : Et moi je fais comme si (et je le fais bien)

L'inconvénient de l'alcool, c'est que si sur le coup, on est très bien, au réveil c'est une autre histoire.

Pour ceux qui ont reçue la visite de la fée ivresse, ils ont souvent droit aux bienfaits de sainte aspirine et à de touchantes retrouvailles avec leur amie la cuvette des toilettes.

Ceux qui, comme Hakkai, n'ont pas eu la chance de bénéficier des largesses de l'alcool se demandent comment ils ont fait pour se foutre dans des situations pareilles, une fois les dernières vapeurs de joie éthylique effacées.

Par exemple, Hakkai se demandait pourquoi il se retrouvait nu, allongé sur le parquet alors que le lit était à côté, avec Sanzô, nu, comme au jour de sa naissance, lové contre lui.

Endormi.

Pas que ce soit désagréable, hein, mais comme les souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui revenaient, il se sentit rougir. Et puis pâlir. A vrai dire, il était aussi passé par le jaune et le vert et le rose, sans en avoir conscience.

Dire que Hakkai regrettait la nuit précédente serait faux. Il ne regrettait pas vraiment, parce que c'était le bonze qui avait fait le premier pas, et que par la suite il n'avait absolument pas cherché à le repousser.

Il se sentait coupable.

Et déçu.

Parce que sur le coup, il avait bien eu conscience que le blond était ivre, et pas forcément dans son état normal.

Et puis parce que quitte à passer la nuit avec lui, autant qu'il s'en souvienne le lendemain matin - or vu l'état de la pièce, Sanzô n'aurait sûrement aucune idée de ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire

#Vous avez fait tellement de choses qu'il se souviendra bien d'un truc, nan ?#

Dans un élan de pudeur, qui, il le savait, lui avait fait cruellement #tu parles !# défaut pendant la nuit, Hakkai partit à la recherche de ses vêtements dans le champ de bataille #et quelle bataille !# qu'était devenue la chambre.

Violente la bataille.

Sensuelle.

Charnelle.

Sexuelle.

Purement, uniquement, obstinément, sexuelle.

Quelques fois, on est obsédé par une pensée qui refuse de nous laisser en paix, qui tourne, qui tourne et dont on arrive pas à se débarrasser. En l'occurrence, à cet instant, Hakkai pensait trois choses, et rien, que ça, ça faisait un sacré barouf sous son crâne.

Tout d'abord, qu'il n'aurait jamais, jamais du faire ça. Parce que le blond était ivre et inconscient, parce que même s'il en rêvait depuis qu'il le connaissait -et ça commençait à chiffrer-, il n'avait jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça… enfin, si, pour être honnête, mais on avait vue mieux comme grande première quoi.

Ensuite, que s'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, ben… il ne regrettait aucune seconde passée à faire l'amour -parce que c'est bien de ça qu'on parle hein- au blond, même si lui ne se souviendrait très certainement de (plus ou moins) rien.

Et pour finir, que le bonze était vraiment trop tentant dans cette absence de tenue et que ça n'allait vraiment pas aller, et que donc qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à se tirer très vite parce qu'il ne répondait décidemment de rien, même pas de son propre corps décidemment porté sur la traîtrise.

Sanzo entendit la porte se refermer alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Il se demanda tout d'abord pourquoi il dormait au sol ; ensuite, pourquoi il souffrait de (à peu de choses près) tous ses muscles et en particulier d'une zone de son anatomie que nous ne citerons pas pour ne pas choquer une certaine partie de notre lectorat(et non, ce n'est pas la gorge, même si ça pourrait) ; pourquoi est-ce qu'il dormait nu -au sol ou pas, peu importe- ; où est-ce qu'il pourrait trouver une potion magique contre la gueule de bois.

Et enfin pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait cette sensation étrange au creux du ventre, comme un abandon, à mi-chemin entre la trahison et la grosse connerie.

Il est de notoriété publique que les questions ne servent à rien si elles n'ont pas de réponse. Celles de Sanzo ne faisant qu'aggraver son mal de crâne, il les laissa rapidement de côté. Jeep allait mieux…plus ou moins… juste assez pour faire un morceau du chemin avant que la pluie leur retombe sur le coin de la tête.

Le trajet avait quelque chose d'étrange. C'était comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Et pour cause : si Goku et Gojyo se bagarraient à l'arrière, pour une sombre histoire de repas que personne ne comprenait tout à fait, si Jeep ronronnait tranquillement – quoique qu'il eut l'air un peu enroué, mais peut-être n'était-ce dû qu'à l'effort qu'il fournissait pour faire sortir ses roues de la boue-, si la forêt grouillait de murmures plus ou moins inquiétants pour qui n'avais pas le moral d'acier de nos quatre amis, il manquait deux choses. Les coups de gueule de Sanzô et le rire relativement blasé de Hakkai se faisaient cruellement désirer. Même les cris des deux autres s'en ressentaient : sans personne pour les arrêter, ils commençaient à manquer sérieusement d'insultes (à partir du moment où Gojyo était transformé en limace à pustules suintantes, ils estimaient qu'ils pouvaient considérer la situation comme problématique).

Et pour tout arranger, la pluie était revenue. Elle les aimait bien, la pluie. Ils avaient des bonnes têtes, des gueules sympathiques qui donnaient envie de les accompagner un bout de chemin et peu importait leur avis Elle avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec eux, quoi, du bon temps, si possible. Enfin bref, elle était là, et eux ben ils étaient trempés (Jeep n'avait pas de bâche, malgré ses nombreuses qualités). Ils en étaient venus à espérer un bon…

« VOS GUEULES DERRIERE ! » accompagné du magistral « BANG » du baffeur rencontrant un crâne, en l'occurrence celui de Goku qui laissa entendre un gémissement d'incompréhension -du moins avait-il arrêté de hurler.

« BANDE DE CRETINS, VOUS ARRETEZ JAMAIS OU QUOI ? »Sanzo était visiblement déchaîné, ce qui était plutôt mauvais pour son estomac et pour les tympans du reste du monde ; mais selon Hakkai, c'était un semblant de retour à la normale. Oui, un semblant. Enfin bref, sortons de sa tête et observons les réactions et autre échanges doux et affectueux de paroles aimantes... l'amitié masculine dans toute sa splendeur…

« TA GUEULE, PUTAIN DE BONZE PSYCHOPATE ! TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ? » Gojyo n'aimait visiblement pas le principe du bonze qui tape et des autres qui prennent. Après tout, peu de gens auraient aimé.

« POUR UN MEC QUI EN A MARRE DE VOUS ENTENDRE HURLER ! »

Ah, la fierté masculine… Fort heureusement, ils sortaient de la forêt et la pluie les avait quittés –elle attendrait qu'ils aient fini de hurler, se disant que les mâles terriens avaient une propension aux vocalises assez impressionnante. Pendant que Sanzo et Gojyo se prenaient pour des coqs sur un ring, Goku avait réglé le problème original –son engueulade avec Gojyo- en engloutissant les derniers suis, la raison de son engueulade avec Gojyo, et aussi pour laquelle il ne participait pas au concours de coup de becs organisé entre le métis et le bonze : Sanzo lui avait appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine, et là, elle était sacrément bourrée…tenez, au moins autant que Sanzo la veille.

Une fois à l'auberge, Sanzo lâcha la réplique tant attendue :

'Ce soir, le premier qui vient me faire chier, je le bute. » Ce qui, de l'avis de Hakkai, avait l'avantage d'être clair. #Même si ça arrange pas tes affaires#. Même s'il était vrai que Hakkai aurait aimé lui parler. Eventuellement, évoquer de loin, de très loin le sujet de la veille. # ...Moi je dirais plutôt ce matin, mais bon…#

Mais il décida de sacrifier son besoin de communication au très profond et très difficilement négligeable instinct de survie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a Sanzo ? »Goku avait cette détestable habitude de poser les mauvaises questions. Fort heureusement, Gojyo savait toujours quoi lui répondre.

« Cherche pas le singe, il nous tape une crise. Si ça se trouve, il est juste en manque. Dommage pour lui, parce que ça manque sérieusement de gonzesses ici. »

Tout le délicatesse et le bon goût de Gojyo venaient de s'exprimer.

« Me traite pas de siiiiingeuuuh ! Et puis parle pas de Sanzo comme ça ! »

C'était étrange, tout de même, la façon qu'avait Goku de défendre Sanzo à chaque occasion…vraiment étrange. #Tu tournerais pas jaloux toi ?#Non, il n'était… si, bon, il était jaloux du gosse. De l'adoration quasi inconditionnelle qu'il avait pour le bonze….Tiens, Gojyo avait pas l'air content non plus. Hakkai choisit de s'isoler à son tour et Gojyo eut l'air de lui en être reconnaissant. Quelques fois, Hakkai avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Gojyo claqua la porte, déclenchant une contraction brusque des muscles de Hakkai, due à une stimulation inattendue des nerfs moteurs. Pour être plus clair, il le fit sursauter assez violemment.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux… »Hakkai ne devait jamais finir sa phrase. Le métis l'avait plaqué contre le mur, manquant lui arracher une grimace douloureuse. Manquant. Non mais oh.

« Tu m'explique ? » Hakkai avait tendance à estimer que c'était plutôt à lui de demander des explications, mais se tut. Il prit sa plus belle voix de standardiste- souvenir de sa jeunesse, quand il fallait remplir le porte monnaie .

« A quel sujet ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la blondasse ? Et fais pas l'innocent, je vous aie entendus l'autre soir.»

Hakkai sentit son visage virer au rouge vif mais décida de ne pas s'attarder là-dessus. Après tout, si Gojyo les avait entendus, ça n'était pas la fin du monde, et puis il n'avait pas l'air tout à fait traumatisé. Hakkai se lança donc dans la recherche de sa mémoire enfouie sous des litres d'alcool et une sacré dose de refoulement. Les bouteilles apportées par le métis l'aidèrent de leur mieux dans sa quête des souvenirs perdus… enfin, tout le monde a compris le principe.

Sho Gojyo aimait profiter de la vie. Sho Gojyo aimait s'amuser. Sho Gojyo aimait rire. Et il ne s'en privait que rarement. Surtout après une histoire pareille. Remarquez, avec ce fichu pèlerinage, il en avait pas beaucoup, des occasions de se marrer, et il était sacrément en manque d'endorphines. Du coup, même les histoires de fesses de Hakkai et Sanzo réussissaient à le faire rire. Même si visiblement, c'était un peu plus qu'une histoire de fesses – et quelles fesse, mine de rien. Il avait envie de…

« J'vais t'aider.» Hakkai se sentit soudain paniquer. Ca ne sonnait pas DU TOUT comme une bonne idée.

« Pas la peine, franchement. On est adultes , on peut régler ça. »

« On parle de la blonde, là. » Gojyo venait de toucher un point sensible. Ils parlaient de Sanzo. Sanzo qui, tel qu'ils le connaissaient, ne reparlerait peut-être jamais de ce qu'il s'était passé, quitte à ne pas reparler à Hakkai pendant tout ce jamais. Mais de là à accepter l'aide de Gojyo… Au fond, il n'y avait qu'un pas qu'il était prêt à franchir. Bon, certes, un grand pas. Mais pas non plus un marathon. Ca restait faisable…envisageable… # A tes risques et périls# En son âme et conscience #T'es mignon, tu me mêle pas à ça# Hakkai décida qu'au point où il en était, même Gojyo ne pouvait plus faire empirer les choses. Ce qu'il ne dit pas, de peur que le Kappa ne fasse volontairement empirer les choses.

Je suis liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibre ! I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeeeee as a bird ! C'est finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Non, pas la fic, rangez les armes (sinon y aura pas de suite, je vous préviens d'avance. Si vous me tuez, je fais grève.)

Donc, le blabla : pour le retard…héhé. Pas d'excuse. Je me suis consacrée pendant des mois à la suite de la fic, me lançant dans un exercice de style tout nouveau pour moi et du coup : feuille blanche. Mais bon, il est là maintenant, tout beau tout chaud tout nouveau !

Rar :

Yatsumi la fleur des enfers : Le lemon ? Patience ! Ca viendra en temps voulu. Bientôt , bientôt…

Tsuki : Vache, moi ? en effet. Voire sadique. Si si. Vous êtes pas au bout de vos peines !Quant à la fondation d'aide aux parquets… C'est un drame pour tous les parquets qui comptaient sur nous. Suite à un scandale de détournement de fonds, l'association a été dissoute par arrêté judiciaire et son trésorier condamné à 6 mois fermes. La nature humaine est ainsi faite…(et moi je manque cruellement de café, mon cerveau est en pause)

Skuld46 : pour les parquets, voir la réponse à Tsuki…Quant à la petite voix, elle y peut rien, elle est dans la tête de Hakkai, alors elle est obligée de voir ce qu'il se passe (on va pas la plaindre) . Et merci pour le compliment, ça me touche beaucoup renifle

Angeyumi : Ma chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! ET voilà la suite, sur un plateau ! Mais comme tu peux le voir, pas de lemon pour l'instant… Ca vient ! Lentement mais surement. Et juste pour dire : le contrat, je le respecte jusqu'au bout ! non mais ! on m'a encore jamais vue me défiler face à un défi ! La douche froide a fait effet, au fait ?

See you soon ! Si tout va bien, aux vacances…soit dix jours au moment où j'écris… Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! (ca se passe en bas…à gauche… mais si, vous allez trouver…nan, je vous aide pas plus, sinon c'est moins drôle !)


	3. Je ne la sentais pasdu moins j'essaye

Auteur, unique et exclusive : Lymnilia

Défi de. Angeyumi

Genre : Nawak total !

Rating : T+

Blabla : La température augmente, lentement mais sûrement… Baveux et baveuses de tous horizons, vous avez l'autorisation de sortir les serpillières ! Car, oserai-je le dire ? Si les lemons ne sont pas encore arrivé (ne tapez pas, ou ils arriveront jamais) un petit lime tout mignon (parce que tout ce qui est petit est mignon) vous attend. Mais pour ça, il faut lire le chapitre jusqu'au bout.

Blabla2 chapitre non corrigé

Chapitre 3 : Je ne la sentais pas…

Le trajet suivant se fit à nouveau dans une étrange ambiance. Gojyo avait insisté pour monter à l'avant (« Pas envie de subir le singe cette fois »), et Goku avait l'air terriblement … amorphe. Quant à Sanzo, s'il se taisait, c'est parce qu'il regardait d'un très, très mauvais œil la main de Gojyo se faufiler du côté du conducteur…Conducteur qui eut un sursaut si brusque en la sentant effleurer l'intérieur de sa cuisse qu'ils faillirent quitter la route.

Il ne redressa le véhicule qu'in extremis, dans un hurlement des pneus qui espéraient exprimer ainsi leur mécontentement contre les chauffeurs incapables de retenir leurs poussées d'hormones.

Il fallait dire, pour la défense du conducteur, que son pantalon avait l'énorme défaut d'être très près du corps et que de ce fait, il avait l'impression de sentir le métis caresser sa peau directement, sans la mince, l'infiniment mince couche de tissu sensée le protéger du contact du monde extérieur. Et c'était extrêmement étrange comme sensation. Même si ce n'était que Gojyo, qu'il connaissait par cœur, avec qui il avait déjà eus des contacts plus que…poussés par le passé, même s'il s'y attendait plus ou moins (plus moins que plus), ça le troublait.

Beaucoup.

Et Le troublait encore plus la tension qui émanait du corps de Sanzo derrière lui. Une tension qui disait « J'vais en tuer un. Ou l'autre. Voire les deux ».

Dans un sens, ça montrait que l'idée de Gojyo n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise. Même si elle avait l'air…totalement bidon.

Le brun en venait à se demander si Gojyo agissait vraiment ainsi pour l'aider, ou bien pour une raison plus personnelle. Emmerder le bonze ? Oui, sûrement, et il y arrivait plutôt bien.

Sanzo n'aimait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. A quoi jouait Hakkai ? Il refusait d'abord de lui parler, puis il arborait un air éminemment et définitivement coupable, et là ? Là il se laissait peloter parce cette espèce de pervers libineux obsédé et même pas beau de Gojyo.

Il avait envie de tuer Gojyo.

Il avait envie de baffer Hakkai.

Il avait envie de se baffer lui-même, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tellement envie de cogner les deux autres. °Moi j'ai bien une idée…°

Il sentit la tête de Goku se poser contre son bras. Il regarda l'adolescent profondément endormi, un sourire voguant sur les lèvres. Il le trouvait bien silencieux depuis tout à l'heure, aussi… Comme quoi tout avait une explication rationnelle en ce monde. Il se dit qu'il aimerait bien savoir ce qui le faisait sourire ainsi

Le gosse devait rêver d'un banquet éternel fait de sushis et de gâteaux dégoulinants de crème.

Hakkai jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et faillit faire un nouvelle embardée en voyant le regard que posait le bonze sur son protégé. Un regard tendre. Mais alors, très, très tendre.

#Chont choux, non ? Regarde la route#.

C'est fou comme une conscience peut être acide, et ce qu'elle peut déclencher comme pulsions meurtrières.

Le conducteur décida de se re-concentrer sur la route, aidé en cela par la main de Gojyo qui se crispait sur sa cuisse à chaque sursaut du véhicule. #Pas sûre que ca soit à cause de ta façon de conduire moi#

Gojyo qui avait d'ailleurs décidé de s'amuser aux dépends du magicien en faisant migrer lentement, mais alors, vraiment très lentement, sa main vers le nord. Sentir Hakkai trembler sous ses doigts qui savaient très exactement où et comment se poser était… relaxant.

Ca lui évitait d'avoir envie de se retourner pour en coller une au stupide bonze atrophié du neurone en train de sourire comme un sombre crétin en regardant le singe pour une fois silencieux –oui, parfois, même en dormant le singe trouvait moyen d'être bruyant.

Quand le bonze n'était pas là, par exemple.

Goku se tourna et se blottit un peu plus contre l'épaule de Sanzô qui regardait la forêt défiler. Il sentit les longs cils du plus jeune battre contre son bras nu et le poids de sa tête quitter son épaule. Il entendit un vague « s'cuse moi Sanzô » mais ne fit attention à rien de tout ça. Il sentait quelque chose d'étrange émaner du bois.

Quelque chose d'hostile.

Quelque chose de plus gros que trois ou quatre yokais, de plus dangereux aussi.

Les arbres bruissaient de cette présence étrange, étrangère, qui suintait la violence jusque dans le sol de la forêt. Accessoirement, ils aimaient pas non plus la présence de Jeep.

Ce que Sanzo ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était le seul à la sentir. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose n'explose sous les roues de jeep. Cette fois, s'ils ne quittèrent pas la route, du moins la voiture sembla quitter le sol

Tout s'enchaîna en quelques millièmes de seconde. Finies les réflexions, les taquineries, la somnolence : ils étaient tous surle pied de guerre, armes à la main, cherchant l'ennemi des yeux.

Un ennemi qui se planquait, qu'ils entendaient rire.

Un ennemi que Gojyo hésita à provoquer. Oui, il avait envie de le combattre, mais quelque chose lui disait d'être prudent. Une sale intuition.

De toutes façons, il n'eut pas besoin d'appeler l'autre qu'il se montrait : un jeune homme venait de sortir des arbres. Il avait pu être beau, avant d'avant la moitié du visage écorchée au sens propre du terme.

Il riait toujours. Un rire malsain, gluant, qui s'écoulait de sa bouche comme de la bile. Eux, ils attendaient. Mais se méfier comme ça n'était pas leur genre ; c'est pourquoi G² (comme d'hab ; ceux qui ne savent pas à quoi correspond l'abréviation sont appelés à retourner à la première partie de l'étude) se précipitèrent vers lui en hurlant, toutes armes dehors, prêts à le démolir en quelques coups.

Il faut savoir que dans une optique guerrière, le hurlement n'est pas seulement l'expression d'un sentiment de frayeur ponctuelle exacerbée ; il est considéré comme galvanisant pour les capacités corporelles des combattants. Un guerrier qui ne crierait pas est regardable comme dangereux et déséquilibré.

L'ennemi n'avait pas l'air dangereux en soit, il semblait même plutôt étonné de les voir charger, couverts par le flingue de Sanzô.

Pas l'air dangereux pour un sou. Et pourtant, tout se passa très vite. Sans qu'ils aient le temps de le voir bouger, il avait envoyé Gojyo cogner contre un arbre, esquivé un sort de Hakkai, sortie une immense épée mais reçue de plein fouet la balle de Sanzô. Sans un bruit. Il regarda le sang couler de sa blessure comme un enfant regarde le cadavr d'un animal. Fasciné. Curieux. Souriant. Il rit en voyant Goku l'attaquer à nouveau, et leva son épée. En silence, il se rua sur le bonze, ignorant les balles qu'il ne semblait même pas voir.

Ils tombaient rarement sur ce genre de psychopathes. Ca leur arrivait hein, mais pas souvent. Sanzô n'aimait décidemment pas ce genre d'ennemis - pas qu'il aima plus les autres, mais voilà – ils étaient toujours longs à tuer. Parce que oui, ils avaient fini par le ter, après pas mal de coups et de sang. A quatre contre un, et ils avaient réussi à être blessés.

Le combat avait été long. Ils ne savaient même pas son nom. Ils ignoraient pourquoi il les avait attaqués. Là, le combat n'avait rien d'héroïque, parce que mis à part sa blessure et sa force inhabituelle, il pouvait passer pour un villageois normal. Là, ils avaient été contraints de combattre pour leur survie, et ca passait par la mort-violente- de l'ennemi.

Parfois, même les plus blasés ont du mal à se faire à cette simple idée.

Sanzô soupira et finit son verre. Après le combat, il s'était enfoncé entre les arbres et avait marché jusqu'aux premières habitations, les mâchoires serrées et la tête vide. Il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir si Goku et Hakkai, qui avaient été salement blessés, allaient bien. Ils avait laissés ses compagnons sur la route boueuse, avançant au hasard.

Fort heureusement, une petite ville se trouvait à quelques lieues de là avec, oh joie, une auberge… qui visiblement tenait aussi lieu de bordel à l'intention des baroudeurs fatigués et solitaires.

Le garçon de posa sur le tabouret à côté de celui du bonze. Il était jeune, il était beau, il avait quelque chose dans les yeux qui faisait frémir Sanzô. Après tout…

La chambre était miteuse, les murs laissaient entendre tout ce que faisaient les voisins, mais le gosse savait ce qu'il faisait. Et il le faisait bien.

Il était assis sur les hanches de Sanzô, cherchant à la fois à le déshabiller et à réfréner ses ardeurs… cause perdue d'avance, bien sûr.

Brusquement, Sanzô décida qu'il en serait autrement. Il fit basculer le jeune corps sous lui et s'empara de ses poignets, les maintenant au dessus au dessus de sa tête.

Le garçon (Katsura ?) lui sourit. Et fait très lentement remonter sa jambe jusqu'à ses hanches, et même plus haut, pose son pied nu sur le sexe dressé de Sanzô.

Il pousse le vice jusqu'à glisser le dit pied dans le pantalon délié de Sanzô pour aller effleurer le gland qui n'attendait que ce genre d'attentions pour se gorger encore plus de sang - oui, à la grande surprise de Sanzô, c'était toujours possible.

Sanzô grogna en mordant dans un bout de peau tendre, le garçon éclata de rire et appuya un peu plus fort sur l'érection déjà douloureuse de Sanzô…il fallait dire que de voir les yeux verts se brumer, et s'assombrir, jusqu'à prendre la couleur des sous bois, était furieusement érotique.

Sanzô dégagea une de ses mains et acheva de se déshabiller. Tatsuya en profita pour se redresser et caressa longuement le torse du bonze, lui arrachant soupirs et grognements incontrôlés. Leurs corps, vite nus, se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, à la recherche d'une réponse que l'inconnu qu'ils exploraient frénétiquement serait bien en peine de leur apporter.

Tsuzuku !

Les citrons prennent tranquillement le soleil sur leur branche, ils seront bientôt mûrs, ayez patience. La nature vit selon un rythme qu'il faut respecter !

Rar générale parce que j'ai plus de temps : bande de pervers, vous attendez que les lemons ou quoi ? rah la la… Promis, au prochain chapitre, vous serez rassasiés. Bon, d'ici, merci à :tsuki, obi chan, ange yumi et bloody's soul.

Bloody's soul : merci, merci, merciiii ! (vi, t'as droit à un traitement spécial). Ta review (la première) 'a fait extrêmement plaisir, mais aaargh, c'est trop de pression sur une petite auteur ca ! En espérant que ca vous plaise toujours


	4. Après la pluie enfin pendant

Scribouilleuse : Lymnilia

Disclaimer : pas à moi…ça vaut peut-être mieux…

Série : Saiyuki

Pairing : HxS

Rating : H, pour Hot ! Ou M, si vous préférez.

Résumé : Hakkai et Sanzo et compagnie, mais là la compagnie est joyeusement zappée, sont coincés dans une auberge de village… avec une certaine provision de bouteilles que les deux compères se descendent joyeusement. Alors forcément, étant aux mains d'une yaoïste, la soirée dérape et finit mouvementée…Sauf qu'au matin, Sanzô à tout oublier. Oui mais voilà, la mémoire parfois revient !

Note : héhéhéhéhé…Le Chapitre avec un grand C pour lequel touuute la fic a été conçue. Bave, bavons, bavez bande d'abondants baveurs, car il est enfin lààààà ! Et joyeux noël (j'ai pensé attendre le 25, et puis…)

Chapitre 4 : Après la pluie…(en l'occurrence, pendant, parce qu'il faut bien passer le temps)

Sanzô regarda le corps posé sur le matelas crevé.

Sa peau claire, son visage lisse, ses jambes longues, longues, interminables, et souples comme son corps mince, étiré, et offert au plus offrant. Vraiment miteuse, l'auberge.

Peu importait, au fond.

Il étudiait donc le garçon endormi à côté de lui. Il était jeune, pas plus de vingt ans, pas beaucoup moins. Plus un enfant depuis longtemps.

Il avait quelque chose qui donnait l'impression au bonze de le connaître. Quelque chose…

Et non, ça n'était pas seulement les yeux verts bouteille, ni les cheveux sombres qui cachaient en partie le visage, ni la peau décidément bien trop blanche. Non, c'était quelque chose dans la cambrure du dos, dans le sourire…

Tatsuya lui avait dit avoir quelques gouttes de sang Yokaï dans les veines. Pas assez pour devenir violent, juste pour avoir certaines…pulsions. Alors que son frère lui était devenu fou, comme les autres, et était parti dans la forêt, et leur campent avait été brûlé par les villageois après la disparition d'enfants.

Sanzô se demandait comment un garçon comme lui pouvait bien se retrouver dans ce genre d'endroits. Il lui avait dit ne faire ça que parfois, par nécessité absolue…mais quand même.

Enfin bref.

Le bonze décida que se poser des questions sur un inconnu qu'il aurait oublié quelques heures plus tard ne lui servait à rien mis à part à terminer sa cigarette,et se laissa aller aux bienfaits du sommeil.

Sanzo se retrouva dans cet état si particulier, si nébuleux, qu'est le rêve.

Il se retrouva dans la chambre qu'il avait partagé avec Hakkai la veille, se vit allongé sur le sol, le magicien assis sur lui.

Rien que ça.

Et puis il sentit le corps de Hakkai sur ses hanches.

Et il sentit sous ses lèvres la texture de son cou… son épaule… Et puis descendre, lentement, le long de son torse.

Il se vit attraper la nuque de son-pas-encore-amant-mais-ca-ne-saurait-tarder et l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser.

A vrai dire, il écrasa plutôt ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

Les mains du dit brun le caressaient, sans tendresse, sans douceur, parce que dans la vie tout n'est pas doux et romantique, et puis déjà qu'un mec romantique c'est dur à trouver alors deux d'un coup c'est une quête interminable, enfin bref, revenons à nos moutons, Hakkai caressait donc le corps du blond avec toute la force de l'urgence diffusée par l'alcool dans leurs veines, brûlant leurs membres et fourmillant sous leurs peaux.

Leurs lèvres elles se cherchaient, se cherchaient, se trouvaient, s'aspiraient, se fuyaient pour le plaisir de se retrouver ; leurs langues se caressaient dans un chaos total et jouaient ensemble à les enchaîner l'un à l'autre.

Sanzô lui-même perdait tout contrôle de son corps, de son traître corps qui partait à la recherche de celui du brun, leurs bassins ondulant l'un contre l'autre, projetant des milliards d'étincelles comme autant de frissons qui remontaient de son bas-ventre jusqu'à le prendre à la gorge et serrer ses cordes vocales.

Il sentit l'air sec et froid glisser sur sa peau et comprit qu'une des mains de Hakkai venait de le quitter.

Il ne trouva la force de protester qu'en sentant le magicien quitter ses lèvres, et se redressa quand il réalisa que sa chaleur avait totalement disparu.

Il se décida alors à rouvrir les yeux, retrouva même sa voix

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » croassa-t-il en regardant l'ancien humain jauger d'un œil expert la quantité d'alcool restant dans une bouteille poussiéreuse de bourbon. Hakkai lui sourit et revint s'asseoir sur ses hanches, la bouteille à la main., posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

Il but quelques gorgées au goulot de la bouteille, les yeux à demi-fermés, un sourire aux lèvres, observant Sanzo qui regardait, fasciné, son cou se contracter, sa gorge monter et descendre en rythme… et puis cette goutte qui avait quittée la commissure de ses lèvres et glissait doucement sur son menton, et puis dans son cou, et que le bonze intercepta au moment où elle atteignait cette parcelle de peau si sensible où la nuque rejoignait l'épaule, épaule qu'il mordilla pour la forme –après tout, le brun monopolisait la bouteille et Sanzo avait soif. Certes, il aurait pu prendre une autre bouteille, mais elle n'aurait pas le goût sucré des lèvres du brun et c'était tout de même une grosse perte, alors il préférait attendre et se venger sur la peau humide et salée.

« Egoïste. »

Il attrapa le poignet du brun et attira la bouteille vers lui.

Hakkai, souriant encore et toujours devant l'éternel, versa quelques gouttes d'alcool entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Sanzo accueillit la boisson avec des frissons de joie ; la sensation de l'alcool sur sa langue, son amertume brûlante, le goût sucré des lèvres de son amant sur le verre, la chaleur qui envahissait sa gorge et s'aggravait dans tout son être, tout tendait à lui faire perdre le peu de lucidité qu'il avait.

Il se sentait glisser, lentement, très lentement, sur la pente du désir comme on glisse dans le sommeil : sans rien faire pour résister, sans le vouloir ni le pouvoir.

Mais Hakkai était rendu maladroit par l'alcool, alors quelques gouttes glissaient sur la peau du blond, gouttes qu'il recueillit du bout de la langue, en profitant pour goûter la peau blanche au goût de fumée.

Il suivit la forme des muscles étrangement contractés et remonta pour prendre entre ses dents un des boutons de chair brune et granuleuse qu'il mordilla, suça, caressa jusqu'à le sentir complètement dressé entre ses lèvres.

Il releva la tête et regarda les yeux brumeux de son amant, hésitant sur le chemin à suivre.

Apparemment, Sanzo avait plutôt envie qu'il suive les dernières gouttes du liquide brun, bien avancées sur la route du Sud.

C'était une bonne idée, il faisait plutôt chaud au sud à cette période de l'année.

#ben ici aussi hein…#

Toujours là elle ?

#ben ouais…#

Il détacha le pantalon du blond, libérant °pas trop tôt° son excitation comprimée. Le bonze le supplia à grands renforts de gémissements de continuer sur sa lancée, il était si bien parti…

Mais Hakkai et son ami l'alcool se sentaient d'humeur joueuse.

Alors, ensemble, ils décidèrent de ne pas assouvir immédiatement la souhait, la supplication du blond.

L'ancien humain commença pas poser ses lèvres à l'intérieur des longues cuisses écartées, traçant un chemin de baisers jusqu'au bout, l'extrémité du gland tressaillant et fièrement dressé ; juste le temps que Sanzô réalise le contact avant de se retirer.

Puis il recommença, juste pour retenir le goût de la peau si fragile à cet endroit.

Et encore pour sentir le tressaillement qui envahissait le corps tout entier du blond, le laissant incapable du moindre mouvement.

Et puis pour entendre à nouveau ce délicieux gémissement qui échappait à ses lèvres.

Et il s'amusa à les faire varier, ces gémissements, en passant ses lèvres sur le membre tout entier, plus ou moins longtemps, plus ou moins vite, avec plus ou moins d'insistance.

Il jouait sur la gamme de la voix de Sanzô et s'amusait follement à le rendre fou. Il décida de changer de clé et donna de légers, d'infiniment éphémères coups de langue sur la chair chaude.

Les gémissements se firent plus longs, plus profonds, plus graves ; les longs doigts du bonze trouvèrent un chemin dans les cheveux bruns qu'ils caressèrent , cajolèrent, cherchant un moyen d'amadouer le cruel magicien planqué dessous.

Le dit magicien décida que ça suffisait, que le sadisme c'était drôle mais que bon, voilà. Alors il l'engloutit, d'un coup, entièrement, assouplissant sa gorge pour le prendre entièrement, et le cri que poussa Sanzô à cet instant déclencha l'explosion de milliards d'étoiles au creux de ses reins, de même que tout ceux qui suivirent chaque mouvement, chaque accélération, chaque caresse.

Les cris devenaient des grognements quand les dents cherchaient à leur tour à s'inviter ; puis s'approchaient de miaulements quand la langue câline venait cajoler l'endroit blessé.

Il fut décidé que Sanzo était l'instrument idéal.

Toujours accordé, il répondait au moindre effleurement par une note toujours juste. Hakkai sentait bien que son amant ne tiendrait plus longtemps, alors il accéléra le tempo, juste légèrement, pour le soulager, pour le mener à cette jouissance qui explosait et se répandait dans sa gorge.

Le brun avala difficilement la semence, puis s'offrit quelques secondes de rappel pour graver le corps du bonze dans sa mémoire.

Ses yeux glissaient sur les lèvres entrouvertes, sur les cuisses écartées, sur le corps abandonné au plaisir qui réclamait qu'on s'allonge sur lui, qu'on le couvre de baisers et de caresse, qu'on le possède enfin, sur le cou long et fin qui suppliait Hakka de le marquer pour que personne d'autre ne s'y risque (enfin ça c'était sous entendu).

Et soudain Hakkai se sentit faible, incapable de résister à cet appel lancinant…et surtout incapable de réprimer son propre désir, ce qui au fond est un facteur important.

Il s'étendit sur le corps clair, posa ses lèvres dans le cou au goût de tabac et de gingembre et pinça la peau tendre, joua avec du bout de la langue, du bout des dents, ne la lassant qu'un fois sûr que le bonze arborerait une marque conséquente le lendemain.

Sanzô quant à lui essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains afin de défaire le pantalon de son amant, qui finit par céder parce que bon, un bout de tissu ça n'a pas des masses de volonté hein ; et le dit pantalon finit à son tour par apprendre à voler à travers la pièce.

Il (le bonze, pas le pantalon)prit entre ses doigts l'excitation du brun et commença à le caresser, lentement, doucement, du bout des doigts, de haut en bas, de bas en haut, sans s'attarder, faisant gémir le magicien dans son cou, contre sa peau, contre sa bouche, contre ses lèvres entrouvertes, sur sa langue…

Hakkai attrapa sa main, caressa son poignet, se plaça entre ses cuisses qui s'ouvraient en faisant murmurer la peau contre le bois nu du parquet comme une invitation à le posséder enfin entièrement. Puis le sol se mit à tourner sous le dos de Sanzô, l'emmenant dans sa ronde alors qu'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec le magicien, leurs deux corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre qui bougeaient en cœur.

Hakkai allait, venait, sortait pour mieux revenir dans le corps chaud et accueillant , toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort, perdant tout contrôle du rythme et des gémissements qui sortaient de sa gorge tout comme Sanzô ne parvenait pas à retenir ses cris en sentant l'ancien humain bouger au plus profond de lui. De toute façons, il n'avait pas envie de les retenir. L'alcool l'empêchait même de penser à les contrôler ; mais même s'il en avait eu la possibilité il n'aurait rien fait pour être discret.

S'il avait été lucide, il aurait pu dire que c'était une fusion parfaite de leurs deux corps ; qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un, qu'ils cherchaient la source qui leur apporterait l force d'aller jusqu'au bout de leur mission.

Que dalle.

D'abord parce qu'il n'était pas lucide, du tout, sinon il aurait au moins pensé à entraîner son amant sur le lit, le matelas étant moins éprouvant que le sol. Ensuite parce que même lucide il ne dirait pas ce genre de mièvreries dégoulinantes.

Là, il serait plutôt du genre à dire, tout simplement, que Hakkai le rendait fou de plaisir et que le sol tournait de plus en plus et que le plaisir montait en lui comme de la lave plus fort plus fort plus haut et que c'était ça qui le forçait à aller à la rencontre du corps de son amant de plus en plus vite, à le prendre plus profondément en lui, à fermer plus fort les yeux pour ne pas voir le monde, à faire abstraction de doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans ses hanches, de la douleur insidieuse qui remontait son dos en même temps que le plaisir, de la sensation rugueuse du sol contre sa peau, de tout ce qui n'était pas Hakkai avec lui, sur lui, en lui.

Dans le petit monde de Sanzô, ayant échappé à l'invasion des lapins roses et des papillons bleus, trois choses comptaient : leurs deux corps emmêlés l'un dans l'autre, la jouissance qui montait, montait, montait, et menaçait d'exploser, et la voix étranglée qui lui murmurait de l'attendre, entre autre, mais il n'entendait pas le reste tant ses oreilles étaient pleines de leurs soupirs, et s'il l'avait entendu il n'aurait pas su répondre alors mieux valait qu'il soit sourd quelques temps.

Hakkai se perdait totalement, irrémédiablement dans le goût de sa peau, dans sa voix, dans la délicieuse étroitesse du corps qui l'accueillait. Il ne savait même plus ce qu »il disait, ce qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille, à vrai dire il s'en foutait , vu qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il parlait et qu'on ne peut pas s'inquiéter de ce qu'on ignore ; et il se sentit partit loin, loiiiiiiin à l'intérieur du corps de son amant, et revint à temps pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le corps de son amant…

Qui lui en aurait été reconnaissant s'il ne s'était pas réveillé au même moment, en sueur et les draps portant une trace de ses souvenirs aussi vivace que celle qu'ils avaient laissé dans son esprit.

Puis il regarda le jeune corps posé sur le matelas crevé et lové contre son flanc.

Et il se dit qu'il était déjà pas dans la merde.

Over ! nan, à suivre Alors, qu'en dites vous ? (j'ai honte…j'ai honte… ah, tiens, non). Pas de réponses aux reviews individualisées cette fois non plus pour cause de flemme intense.Juste, un graaaand merci.

Lymnilia, éleveuse de citrons en liberté, appellation contrôlée, yaoiste irrécupérable.

Y a pas à dire, les cours d'allemand ça inspire (puis vidoll aussi) ! Si mes profs savaient qu'au lieu d'apprendre mes cours j'écris des scènes de cl de cinq pages, j'aurais des problèmes…


	5. Vient l'auteur à la bourre

Gribouilleuse en retard : Lymnilia

Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas de fric, point.

Rating : M

Note :Ce chapitre est microscopique et n'a que trop tardé, donc pas de réponse aux reviews, juste merci de continuer à lire.

Toute la pluie… :Vient (quelque chose)

La désertion de Sanzô passa tout d'abord inaperçu. Tout simplement parce qu'après un combat de cette violence, le tout premier réflexe est de s'inquiéter pour sa propre peau. On se repasse la scène dans la tête, en se demandant comment on a pu rater tel coup, échapper à te autre. On laisse à l'adrénaline le temps de redescendre. Le cœur bat lentement, et fort, tellement fort qu'il fait vibrer les côtes. On est épuisé et on se sent soudain épuisé, totalement.

Tout ça en simultané, pendant quelques secondes. Ensuite seulement on s'inquiète des autres, on se souvient qu'il existe un monde avec des gens.

Hakkai expérimentait tout ça, avec en prime ses temps qui battaient sous sa peau et lui rappelaient la gueule de bois carabinée dont il était victime. Une fois toutes ces étapes passées, il regarda autour de lui.

L'ennemi était au sol.

Mort.

Ils ne savaient pas son nom, ne savaient pas pourquoi il les avait attaqués, ne savaient rien de lui. Il n'y avait plus rien à savoir, de toutes façons.

Goku aussi était au sol, mais vivant lui. Gojyo était penché sur lui, ses cheveux cachaient ses

traits. Il avait l'air de parler.

Il y avait du sang autour de Goku. Il avait reçu un coup d'épée dans le ventre, il avait la peau déchiquetée, les yeux fermés, il était pâle, pâle comme la mort et Gojyo aussi qui essayait d'arrêter l'hémorragie, agenouillé dans la boue, dans le sang.

Hakkai se sentit submergé par une vague d'empathie pour le métis. Et si c'était Sanzô étendu sur la mousse verte, qu'est-ce qu'il ressentirait ?

D'ailleurs, il était où, Sanzô ?

Le brun sentit une vague de panique le saisir à la gorge. Et s'il était blessé, lui aussi, en train de se vider de son sang entre deux arbres, dans un bosquet ? Son estomac entama une série de sauts périlleux qui dessécha sa gorge et vida son crâne.

Même la gueule de bois avait disparu. Se désintéressant de Goku, il s'enfonça entre les arbres, appelant le bonze de toutes ses forces. Il ne savait même plus s'il avait envie de le voir. Dans son esprit défilait les pires images de Sanzo, de Sanzo mourrant au sol, de Sanzo inconscient dans une mare de sang, de Sanzo abandonné à sa douleur.

Alors non, il n'avait pas envie de le retrouver. Il voulait que le bonze vienne à lui, sur ses jambes, certes un peu amoché mais bien là, vivant, droit devant lui.

Hakkai revient sur ses pas, sur la route marécageuse, les yeux dans la boue, se repassant le combat dans la tête, cherchant à se souvenir de si Sanzo avait été blessé ou pas. Mais rien, pas un souvenir, pas moyen de retrouver.

Les yeux fermement plantés dans la boue, il continua à espérer. Espérer un indice, une trace, un goutte de sang, espérer voir son ombre s'étirer, courbée et claudicante, dans la boue. L'espoir fait vivre. Il pouvait aussi empêcher de devenir fou, surtout.

Et l'espoir était parfois payé de retour.

Là, dans la terre humide et meuble, il y avait une trace de pas. Et une autre un peu plus loin.

Hakkai se sentit d'immense affinités avec les scouts.

Les traces, irrégulières, comme si le marcheur boitait, s'éloignaient entre les arbres, en direction de la sortie du bois.

Sanzô était vivant. Vivant, vivant, parti mais vivant ! Maintenant, restait à savoir où il était parti.

Hakkai se re-consacra à Goku (qui lui, au train ou allaient les choses, le resterait pas longtemps, vivant), aidant Gojyo à l'installer dans la Jeep. Puis il démarra, en direction du village le plus proche.

Fin ! nan, je déconne. On se revoit dans deux mois pour le dernier chapitre ! (oui, entre temps, moi j'aurai passé mon bac…)


	6. Le beau temps, enfin

Auteur : Lymnilia

Titre : Toute la pluie

Disclaimer : est-ce bien la peine ?

Série : Saiyuki

Pairing : H/S

Rating : M

Cette fic est dédicacée à Ange i(…un peu parce que c'est elle qui a donné les règles du concours)

Réponses au reviews :

Seveya : finalement, j'ai un peu débordé sur le délai, mais t'as pas eu à attendre des années ! j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira autant que le reste de la fic.

Bloody's soul : Je suis une immonde perverse sadique et qui s'assume en plus. Toujours est-il que je dois te remercier, tant d'optimisme pour chaque chapitre fait chaud au cœur.

Yatuko : tu sais, ça me fait bizarre aussi de me dire que c'est fini mais y a bien un moment où il faut finir l'histoire ! Dire que c'était sensé être un pwp très court, j'y aurai passé finalement plus d'un an… Mais je regrette pas, même si les chapitres ont toujours mis un temps fou à sortir. Enfin bref, j'espère que cette fin te plaira autant

Avant de laisser place à la fic, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic, même très vite, même sans laisser de reviews, même sans l'apprécier.Je me suis énormément amusée à l'écrire, j'espère que vous avez autant aimé la lire, et que je vous retrouverai pour une autre ff d'ici quelque temps.

Toute la pluie chapitre VI

Enfoncer son poing dans la joue de Sanzo avait eu plusieurs avantages. Ça avait fait décamper le gamin que Sanzo avait ramassé, et puis ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Soudain, Hakkai se sentait soulagé d'un poids, comme si ses muscles étaient restés bandés pendant des heures, attendant l'instant où ils pourraient se détendre pour mener les jointures des mains de Hakkai vers la mâchoire de ce bonze dévergondé.

Ce qui, objectivement, était le cas.

Mais il aurait préféré que le blond se défende.

Qu'il le contre, qu'il lui rende son coup, qu'il l'insulte, qu'il se jette sur lui, n'importe quoi sauf rester bêtement là, à encaisser son coup sans sourciller.

Sanzo n'avait pas bougé.

Il s'était laissé faire, puis avait porté sa main à sa joue douloureuse. Il leva deux yeux gris qui se plantèrent dans ceux de Hakkai, qui sentait l'envie de le frapper revenir, de lui enfoncer de nouveau son poing dans la figure pour lui faire payer tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir.

Pour être constamment dans ses pensées ; pour être capable de lui faire aussi mal ; pour l'inquiétude qui avait mis feu à ses veines à la seconde où il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait disparu ; pour la honte, la culpabilité, la peur qui se dessinait sur son visage.

Sanzo ne devait pas avoir honte, ni peur, ni se sentir coupable. Il devait être fier, être de mauvaise foi, être colérique. Être Sanzo, le moine psychopathe chargé de sauver le monde, pas un post ado avec l'air paumé, à poil sur un matelas crado.

Sinon comment voulait-il que Hakkai lui en veuille, hein ? En fait, ça devait être un plan machiavélique très bien élaboré et super efficace pour éviter les effusions de sang.

De fait, il ne le frappa pas, justement à cause de son regard, un regard de gamin en faute, un regard triste et perdu.

Sanzo avait parfois un côté cocker qui comme la bestiole du même nom était adorable mais terriblement exaspérant.

Par contre il essaya de parler. Il essaya sincèrement. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Parler, là, c'était juste pas la chose à faire. Ce n'était absolument pas naturel de parler à cet instant précis.

Mais ni Hakkai ni Sanzo ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés dans cette situation. Aucun d'entre eux ne savaient y faire face. Aucun des deux ne savait précisément ce qu'il fallait et ne fallait pas faire, alors ils choisirent d'y aller à l'instinct.

Ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, mais ça ne pouvait pas être pire que de rester comme deux cons à se regarder dans les yeux.

C'est donc tout instinctivement que le brun se laissa tomber à genoux sur le matelas, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui du blond.

Mais c'était quoi des centimètres ?

Quelques secondes pour décider de ce qu'il convenait de faire, d'autre pour se décider à bouger et une ou deux de mouvement. Un petit paquet de secondes qui passait tellement, tellement vite qu'après on les oubliait, comme si le temps n'avait pas existé.

Le volume dudit paquet dépendait d'un seul paramètre hasardeux. La durée de la phase de décision, qui en fait était une synthèse de plusieurs petites réflexions : d'abord décider de qui devait décider, puis celui qui allait décider devait faire son choix, ensuite tergiverser avec lui-même pour savoir si le choix qu'il avait arrêté était le bon, et ça ça pouvait être très long, et enfin se décider à mettre sa décision en application. Et ça, ça pouvait durer une ou deux éternités.

Nous admettrons ici que le décideur soit Hakkai, plus pas déterminisme despotique que par nécessité logique (quoiqu'il y ait une démonstration applicable mais trop longue à développer ici ; nous nous en tiendrons donc à la décision arbitraire et dictatoriale).

Il pouvait demander à Sanzo de s'expliquer sur la soirée, sur son départ, sur la présence de ce gosse, sur son silence. Mais ce serait long, et le bonze n'avait pas l'air à même de répondre.

Ou il pouvait faire ce que chaque fibre de son corps réclamait, à savoir laisser tomber ces conneries, l'embrasser et voir comment il réagirait. Cette option supposait alors que le baiser soit court, une seconde ou deux tout au plus, avant qu'il ne se transforme en pugilat, habillé ou non (ce dernier détail étant essentiel quant à la nature dudit pugilat)

D'un baiser cent fois trop court dépendait donc l'orientation future de leur aventure. C'était tout à fait logique et en même temps, c'était parfaitement stupide.

Hakkai s'efforçait en général d'agir de façon logique. Il effaça donc la distance qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Et ce fut à cet instant précis que tout partit en sucette parce que sinon, ils en avaient pour longtemps à hésiter et tergiverser et cogiter etc.etc. L'instinct reprit donc la place qui lui était dévolue, c'est-à-dire au-dessus.

Et ce qui devait n'être qu'un court effleurement des lèvres se transforma en baiser affamé. Littéralement, c'est-à-dire qu'ils se mordaient les lèvres jusqu'au sang dans leur empressement et que le dos de Hakkai se souviendrait longtemps de sa rencontre avec le parquet –et il était hors de question qu'il laisse Hakkai oublier- et qu'on entendit très clairement le bruit d'un vêtement que des doigts trop pressés déchiraient.

Sans trop comprendre comment, et franchement sans chercher à savoir, le brun se sentit recouvert par le corps de Sanzo. Soudain il était absolument partout : son poids sa chaleur ses mains ses lèvres le plaquaient au sol et l'empêchaient de penser plus loin que la seconde suivante.

Et il était aussi sous les doigts de Hakkai, sous ses lèvres, sous son souffle, ils s'embrassaient furieusement et c'était foutrement plus important que n'importe quelle explication.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que le baiser s'arrête.

Ca serait revenir dans la réalité, ça serait réfléchir, ça serait parler et il y avait des centaines de jours pour parler, des centaines d'heures pour réfléchir mais cet instant-là, quand Sanzo était sur lui et lui interdisait toute réalité, quand leurs baisers étaient ses seules ancres, quand il n'y avait plus qu'eux et que le vide se faisait autour, cet instant-là ne reviendrait pas. Et penser c'était comme parler, c'était juste ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire.

Alors ils s'embrassaient encore et encore, des baisers rapides et maladroits qui s'écrasaient sur les lèvres, les paupières, le cou, sur chaque parcelle de peau à nu, tremblante et frémissante et oh, si chaude ! Bien plus chaude que n'importe quel air dans n'importe quelle partie de ce foutu monde qu'ils parcouraient de long en large.

Puis le bond cessa de l'embrasser. Il ne se releva pas, il resta allongé sur le brun, leurs visages se frôlant à chaque respiration. Il le regarda dans les yeux. Tout s'arrêta. Les baisers, les caresses, le souffle, le vent, le temps, le monde, leurs coeurs qui battaient trop fort. Ils étaient nus tous les deux, nus sur le parquet, nus dans les courants d'air.

Ce fut l'instant précis que choisit Sanzo pour posséder Hakkai. Il y avait autant de plaisir que d'inconfort pour le brun mais dans sa douleur il comprit qu'ils venaient de se créer une éternité, leur éternité. Et la pluie battait les vitres au-dehors, et le vent rugissait et peut-être que dans la chambre derrière le mur Goku était mort déjà, mais tout ça il s'en foutait.

Qu'est qui pouvait compter plus que Sanzo, plus que le corps de Sanzo, plus que les yeux de Sanzo, plus que la voix de Sanzo ? Non, il n'y avait plus que lui, qu'eux, que leurs corps mélangés, que le plaisir qui les menait comme une vague immense vers un point de non-retour et lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent, lorsque Hakkai se répandit entre leurs ventres, lorsqu'il sentit Sanzo exploser au creux de lui Hakkai refusa de fermer les yeux.

Et il décida que les yokais pouvaient bien ravager le monde, les dieux le maudire, Goku se vider de son sang et la pluie inonder la vallée il s'en foutait éperdument tant qu'il pouvait voir les yeux du bonze passer au bleu profond, son corps se tendre et sentir son cœur battre furieusement entre ses côtes.

Enfin, non, pour être honnête ils avaient une mission et ils s'en acquitteraient. Mais plus tard. Juste un peu plus tard, le temps d'une nuit rien que pour eux.

De toute façon, il pleuvait alors repartir maintenant, ça allait pas être possible. Et sans la moindre bouteille en vue, la nuit risquait d'être longue. Très longue.

Owari

Voilà, c'est fini. Wah c'te choc ! C'est la première fois que je viens à bout d'une fic à chapitre et ça fait… Bizarre, pour le moins.

Enfin bref. Moi je laisse Sanzo et Hakkai là, mais j'en aie pas tout à fait fini, alors on se reverra sûrement pour l'épilogue (ou les séquelles… ou pourquoi pas une autre fic…)

Lymou, Le 15/07/07


End file.
